


It's Between You & Me

by jojothecr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Jensen/Danneel, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She always knew... but it wasn't until she saw it with her own eyes that she finally understood... </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Between You & Me

It’s not like she was absolutely unaware, not that she couldn’t feel their love, whatever kind of love it actually used to be, fading and slowly decaying. That she wasn’t able to sense the increasing, albeit unintended, cold spreading from his eyes towards her. Or that she didn’t see the conspiratorial winks and grins of the people around that were impossible to misunderstand, to disregard. She might have just been struggling to stay in the darkness of the secrets, half-truths and lies, all the gossip and whispers running around everywhere they moved, refusing to concede to them and see underneath. She always knew it was there. She felt it, because everyone around _them_ could. The undeniable, ubiquitous tension, literally sparking in between _them_ , and the chemistry, so tangible it was almost visible. And love – tentative at first, but strengthening.

There was nothing like that in between him and her. Never. They’ve been friends for years, occasional lovers for just a few, but hardly anything more. She wanted. Oh, did she want him. Probably more because of how kind and thoughtful he’d always been to her. He even loved her. Just not enough, and not like _that_.

But it wasn’t until she saw it with her own eyes that she finally understood.

It was a while after their ‘break up’. When they finally decided to face reality and stop pretending; stop lying to themselves, and each other. At the Convention they’d been nothing but history, although the world hadn’t chance to notice yet, even though he was still the only one she could, or knew how to, love.

The picture she was given when she opened the door of the - presumably only his - hotel room, to pick him up for breakfast, was speaking louder than thousands of words, and clearer than any news report. Scattered pieces of their clothing, elegant and yet comfortable, no doubt carrying stains of smoke and wine from the after party, scattered over the carpet. His lean, but firm, naked body, subtly disguised by the crumpled, snowy white sheets and the stripy shadows of the sun-blinds. The barely sun kissed, freckled skin. The thick shadows of his long eyelashes, rimming his closed eyes; fighting the daylight and keeping the dreams within reach. And _his_ face, tugged under his chin, _his_ hot breath caressing his collarbone. _His_ strong, long arm, a darker shade of gold, dropped over his stomach; possessively, protectively, saying, ‘You’re mine’. Slender fingers splayed over his underbelly, reaching lower and disappearing underneath the covers. Their bodies were angled toward each other, even in sleep, unconsciously driven together, their legs entangled. Bare feet peering from the sheets revealed even more. No official vows or bindings, no rings, just the two interlaced letters ‘J’ tattooed on their ankles. She smiled despite herself, finding that gesture unbelievably sweet, and sexy too. They really were beautiful together. Like they were just meant to be.

Inadvertently, she realized that he had always been _his_. Before _they_ had really loved and cared about each other, before _they_ had even known each other. There had always been this vacant, incomplete portion of him, longing for something unspoken, indescribable. For something phantom he couldn’t name, and she could never offer. For what only _he_ had and could give. She had never seen him smile as openly and freely as he did when he was with _him_. He had never looked that happy or relaxed, and just comfortable with himself and in his own body, like he was finally able to breathe.

She could see _his_ eyelashes flutter briefly, before a pair of hazel eyes settled upon her, temporarily perplexed and unfocused, but recovering fast, and panicking. _He_ jerked, and lifted _his_ head off his chest, as thought _he_ was pondering whether to flee or fly; whether to pull closer, or leap of the bed. Glancing at his sleeping form, quiet and completely undisturbed by the turmoil happening around him, she pressed a finger to her lips and looked back at _him_ , forcing a smile. Admitting defeat, she walked out the door.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] It's Between You & Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510357) by [froggyfun365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365)




End file.
